


Chocolate Bomb

by yellowcacti



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baking, Chocolate, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Romantic Fluff, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcacti/pseuds/yellowcacti
Summary: Catra discovers something new and wants to share it with Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 31





	Chocolate Bomb

The scent of melting chocolate flowed through out the house, combined with the scrapping of wood against glass. The tell-tail signs of someone in the kitchen. 

The vast, wide and white kitchen seemed so large against the small figure at the stove, stiring and mixing to her hears content, packages of chocolate and marshmallows scattered around the surrounding benches. 

She watched her lover from a distance, working her hardest and completely unaware that she was watching. 

After a few more minutes of watching and admiring she wanderwd silently towards her, trying not to startle the feline woman. 

"Hey," she muttered quietly from next to her, "what are you doing."

Her voice briefly startled the other before she began to relax again. "Just making something I saw somewhere, is all."

The blonde hugged her lover from behind, "what is it?"

The feline woman leaned over and picked up a small one, handing it to her lover. "Put this in some warm milk."

The blonde took the small, brown ball and placed it into some warm milk, the feline women took what was on the element off and began to turn the contents on the mug. 

The blonde watched, fascinated as the milk began to melt the brown ball. Suddenly, the ball burst open creating a flow of chocolate, pink and white.

"It's a chocolate bomb," the feline said as she passed the hot chocolate to then blond, "it won't be the best but it's something."

The blonde gave her lover a peck on the lips, smiling and she rested her forehead against the others. "It's perfect, thank you."

The feline women smiled and went back to making the chocolate bombs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for an Amino challenge bag I though it'd share here, it's just short and sweet and something quick for some cute fluff and romance from our favourite princesses


End file.
